A Light in the Abyss
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: Fumikage Tokoyami never talks about his feelings. He crams them inside, and lives with a lot of pain that no one know about. But when Bakugo mercilessly destroys Tokoyami's most prized possession, Izuku realizes that there's more to his mysterious classmate than he thought. I apologize for any out of character moments. Please review, but don't flame me.
1. Fury

Hi guys! I just wanted to say that I hope you guys enjoy this story and to please review it, thank you ;D Enjoy! Also, I put a superhero reference in this story, see if you can find it :D

It was the same time every week. A hero-in-training that goes by the name of Fukimage Tokoyami would disappear for hours at a time for no apparent reason. The teachers seemed to know what happened, because they never tried to stop him. Tokoyami tried to leave out of completely random times in order to not form a pattern.

Izuku began to notice the disappearances quickly and couldn't help but question Tokoyami's motives.

Izuku asked many people if they knew what was wrong with Tokoyami, but they all had the same answer for him.

"I have no idea, but I don't want to ask in case it's personal."

The only person who had a different answer was Bakugo.

"That egg-head? He's probably standing on a gargoyle on top of a building being depressed."

Asides from those two things, Izuku had no other information about the mysterious jet-black hero.

Until the fatal day of sparring practice, when Tokoyami finally cracked…

"Good morning, students," Mr. Aizawa greeted in his normally depressed voice, "Today we'll be doing an exercise that requires you to fight off multiple people at once. Heroes get ambushed all the time, like at USJ. This will hopefully help you think and act faster."

The class looked at each other nervously.

"Don't worry. All of you should make it out easily…" He said as everyone sighed in relief, "Alive…"

"Oh gosh!" Izuku thought as everyone began to prepare for the exercise.

**Outside in the nearby forest…**

Everyone stood outside anxiously. Well, almost everyone. Todoroki and Tokoyami were standing like an emotionless block of wood. Bakugo was excited at the thought of taking on his classmates during the exercise. He was silently hoping to fight Izuku, Todoroki, or even Mineta.

"Okay," Mr. Aizawa said, "The 5 groups will be the following. Kirishima, Mineta, Ojiro, and Ashido."

The four teens gathered as Mina and Kirishima high fived.

"Iida, Sato, Yaoyorozu, and Todoroki."

Iida started yelling for his teammates to group up, which they did immediately.

"Kaminari, Uraraka, Kyoka, and Sero."

Jiro had a look of annoyance as Sero and Kaminari did a little handshake.

"Asui, Hagakure, Shoji, and Aoyama."

"Lucky you!" Aoyama said, "You were grouped with moi,"

Shoji gave Aoyama a high five as Tsu giggled.

"The last group is Koda, Bakugo, Midoriya, and Tokoyami."

Bakugo growled at the sound of Izuku's name. Koda began to tremble a little but calmed down once Tokoyami and Izuku gave him encouraging smiles.

"Kirishima, Todoroki, Kyoka, Asui, and Tokoyami will be ambushed by the other three in their group. The goal is ward off your opponents for seven minutes. If you succeed in doing so, you'll get extra credit. If you don't succeed, the other members of your group will get the extra credit. Do you guys understand?"

The whole class nodded as Mr. Aizawa glanced at Izuku's group.

"Tokoyami, your group will go first. Tokoyami must stay here and close his eyes while the others hide somewhere around here. No cheating Shadow."

Dark Shadow laughed mischievously as the rest of the class walked onto a higher part of the area.

It was only a few minutes until Tokoyami began the exercise, he only took few steps on the assigned path before he felt six squirrels crawl up his leg. He yelped as Dark Shadow tried to grab the squirrels and pull them off, but more kept coming.

"Koda had a good thing going," Tokoyami thought as he noticed Koda behind a tree and ran towards him, "But I'm afraid it has to end here,"

Izuku then tried to tackle Tokoyami from behind but was stopped by Dark Shadow.

"Shadow! Restrain him!" Tokoyami yelled as Dark Shadow grabbed Izuku and threw him into a bush.

"You won't get me so easily, Midoryia," Tokoyami said with a smile as Bakugo came for Tokoyami.

"Come on, Egg-head!" Bakugo yelled, "Give it all you got!"

The squirrels began to back down when they saw Bakugo's explosives. The squirrels all ran to Koda, who immediately attempted to calm them down.

Izuku, on the other hand, was easily recovering. However, he decided to hold back to see what damage Bakugo was going to inflict before he did anything.

"What are you waiting for? Fight me like a man!" Bakugo yelled again as Tokoyami was silently strategizing.

"He can easily take me down if I take too much risks," Tokoyami thought as Izuku punched Tokoyami.

This punch however, released something from the inside of Tokoyami's cloak. The small object was a keychain of some kind. It was the cross keychain that Kirishima found in Tokoyami's room during the room presentations, and it flew right next to Bakugo.

"Tokoyami?" Izuku said as Tokoyami let out a gasp of fear.

"What's this?" Bakugo asked as he picked up the keychain.

"Don't you dare touch that!" Tokoyami yelled as he pushed Izuku off him.

"This is one of your stupid keychain things, huh?"

"Drop it, Bakugo! Please, just leave it alone!"

Izuku noticed Tokoyami beginning to tear up. Something was wrong.

"Kacchan please!" Izuku added, "Give it back to Tokoyami."

With a sneer, Bakugo placed the keychain in his hand and blew it up mercilessly.

The whole forest seemed to go silent. Koda and Izuku stood in shock as they watched the scene before them. Bakugo dropped the ashes and laughed.

"Ha! Maybe that old thing was slowing you down!" Bakugo said as Tokoyami clenched his fists.

"How could you?" Tokoyami cried as he ran toward Bakugo and punched him in the jaw.

Bakugo then grabbed Tokoyami and used his explosions to blast Tokoyami into a tree. Tokoyami commanded Dark Shadow to attack Bakugo from behind.

"I thought Shadow was afraid of the light!" Izuku thought as Dark Shadow shoved Bakugo into the ground.

"Tokoyami! He's going to use the explosions!" Dark Shadow exclaimed as he hid behind Tokoyami.

"You don't have to worry, Shadow," Tokoyami said, "I'll take him on without you if needed."

"Tokoyami! Stop!" Izuku yelled as he tried to punch him.

Tokoyami whipped around and gave Izuku a powerful kick to his ribs, which sent Izuku flying a few yards away and crashing into Koda.

"Guess that bird brain of his is dumber than I thought," Bakugo muttered as he ran towards Tokoyami again.

"That's enough!" Mr. Aizawa said as he caught Bakugo and Tokoyami in his scarf right before they clashed once more.

"I don't know what happened, but you both need to quit your ranting!" Mr. Aizawa said as Tokoyami cried out during his struggle with the scarf.

"Let me get him, Sensei!" Tokoyami said, "He destroyed the keychain! The one thing that meant everything to me! I'll fight him without a quirk! Just let me go!"

Tokoyami was crying at this point. His struggles were getting weaker until he finally broke down, and Mr. Aizawa dropped the two.

Tokoyami fell to his knees, clasping the keychain's ashes. Shoji tried to comfort him, but Tokoyami just pushed him away and stumbled back toward the school.

"Go to recovery girl, Tokoyami," Mr. Aizawa said as Tokoyami passed by him.

The class was dead silent after what just happened. The calm and collected Tokoyami just went berserk all over a keychain.

As the remaining groups fought, Izuku sat in silence with Koda.

"Do you know what happened back there?" Izuku asked Koda.

"T-to be honest, I d-don't know," Koda replied, "However, I do know that the k-keychain that Bakugo destroyed was very important t-to Tokoyami. We were talking about prized possessions a while ago, and he p-pulled that very keychain out of his c-cloak. He said it was a g-good luck charm."

"Is that really all it was?"

"I know it wasn't, b-but I'd rather not get into his p-personal business."

"I feel like we should go talk to him, he's been quiet and seemingly sad for the last few days."

Koda simply nodded in agreement as he turned towards Shoji, who just came back from his battle with Asui. Shoji walked towards them and sat next to Koda.

"Shoji, did you know what was going on with Tokoyami?" Izuku asked as Shoji simply shook his head no.

"I've asked him once, but he turned away and seemed to get a little emotional about it, so I changed the subject," Shoji said.

If there's one thing Izuku knew about Tokoyami, it's that no one ever described him as emotional. He's always quiet and only speaks when addressed to or when it seemed necessary. That keychain must've been really important if Tokoyami cried over its destruction.

It wasn't long before Mr. Aizawa told everyone to go back to the school. Everyone except Izuku, Shoji, Iida, Koda, and Uraraka seemed to act as if nothing happened as they walked back.

**The dorms, 7:30 pm…**

The dorms were sort of chaotic as usual. Bakugo and Kirishima were in a heated argument about whether pancakes or waffles are better. Mina, Yaoyorozu, Tsu, Jiro, and Hagakure were all laughing about a meme they found on the internet. Mineta was on the couch silently wishing he could hang out with the girls. Aoyama, Ojiro, and Sato were in the kitchen trying to make French pastry. Koda, Shoji, Uraraka, Izuku, and Iida were all in Izuku's room trying to figure out Tokoyami's keychain situation.

"Let me get this straight," Iida said as he sat on Izuku's desk chair, "Tokoyami's keychain was destroyed in the middle of the fight, which caused him to go all out on Bakugo?"

"From what we know, yes," Izuku replied, "But I don't know what that keychain meant to him."

"It could link to his mysterious disappearances every month," Uraraka added.

"You guys might be on to something," Shoji said as he fiddled with one of Izuku's action figures, "Tokoyami, like Koda and I, hardly talk about our feelings with anyone."

"I've tried multiple times to get him to open up, but he doesn't say anything," Izuku added as he began to get a little teary-eyed.

"It makes me question what he's been bottling up inside," Iida said.

"Has anyone seen him after class?" Uraraka asked as she tried to calm Izuku down.

Koda nodded and began to use his hand movements.

"I saw him walk to his dorm when I went to get a snack earlier," Koda signaled, "He was walking towards his room and I saw him holding the keychain's ashes in a jar. I assumed Recovery Girl made that for him. I'm surprised if the teachers knew about Tokoyami's problem."

As time slipped away, everyone started to head to bed one by one. It wasn't until Izuku was the only one in his room kept awake by his thoughts that he thought that there was something they were overlooking.

He didn't have much time to think, because he heard a small scratch on his wall. It sounded like it was coming from the hallway.

Izuku nervously opened his door to reveal the dark hallway. He couldn't see anything, except a small light emerging from downstairs. Izuku quickly slipped on a sweater and jeans and followed the mysterious light.

Izuku followed the light outside the school, which was very unusual.

"It has to be a student," Izuku thought, "Who else would be up this late?"

Izuku was nervous at first about being out at 9 o'clock, but this could be something dangerous to the school, or worse.

The moon was shining softly among the campus. One ray seemed to go astray as it drifted toward an opening in the forest. It didn't seem natural but seemed as if someone had forced the bushes out of the way in order to get through.

"Was someone trying to get in, or get out?" Izuku thought as he began to mutter to himself.

The mysterious light disappeared, and Izuku looked around in confusion. Suddenly, a small crack was heard. Izuku gasped in fear and stood in a fighting pose in case things got ugly.

"Shoot," A voice said as Izuku slowly went through the forest's opening in hope of finding the source of the voice.

As Izuku treaded through the dark forest, he heard rustling up ahead.

"That must be the other end," Izuku thought as he continued to follow the small cracks and rustles.

It wasn't long until Izuku could see the moon's light at the end of the path. A cloaked figure suddenly climbed over the wall silently and quickly. He seemed to stretch his arms and pull himself up.

"That's it!" Izuku thought, "A stretchy-armed villain was trying to break into the school! I could probably catch him if I run."

Izuku ran up to the wall and suddenly jumped over it using One for All. As he was up in the air, he caught sight of the running figure. But Izuku didn't catch sight of the tree he was about to hit.

Izuku landed with a smack on a couple branches and fell to the ground. He surprisingly wasn't knocked unconscious, and somehow only got a cut or two instead of a concussion.

Izuku managed to pick himself up and continue to follow the figure, who at this point was pretty far ahead.

After a while, it felt as if Izuku had been running for hours, and his legs have basically gone numb from it all. The figure also showed no signs of giving up either. They were still ahead and showed no signs of slowing down. Suddenly, a huge storm hit them both out of nowhere.

The rain fell like hard rocks on Izuku as he tried to shield himself. The lightning was constantly striking left and right with no signs of stopping. The clouds were dark and foggy, making it almost impossible to see.

The figure seemed to have been in this predicament before, because they supposedly got through the storm with no trouble at all.

Izuku winced at the constant rain and was fighting to keep his eyes open. He kept running straight hoping to end up somewhere away from the storm. As he ran, the storm became stronger with each raindrop that fell.

Pain surged through Izuku's body as his ears rung from the thunder and his eyes were blinded by the lightning. He kept pushing through. Izuku fought the urge to collapse, but he didn't give in. With one final yell of determination, Izuku ended up on the other side of the storm. It didn't take long before Izuku knew he wasn't on the other side of the storm, but in the eye of it.

As Izuku steadied himself, he looked up and was completely speechless at what lied ahead.

I know, why did you put a cliffhanger on this? I was considering making this a one shot, but I realized that this was better as a multi-chapter story. I'm sorry if the story seems rushed, please don't flame me. I'm also planning to write a few stories about my favorite villain, Spinner! Anyway, Beast boy and the Indoraptor are Beast mode! I'll be back.


	2. Fear

Hello, it's me. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter of _A Light in the Abyss_. Once again, I'm sorry for any OOC moments. Please review, and enjoy ;D.

A bright light blinded Izuku for a moment. As it faded away, Izuku saw a beautiful green field. The long grass swayed in the breeze and looked soft. About three stones were also seen in the field.

Izuku closed his eyes and felt at peace. However, he snapped his eyes open, knowing he had to focus on his mission.

The figure he was chasing was just ahead. They weren't doing anything, just staring at a stone. Izuku quietly made his way towards the figure. When he was in shoulders reach of the figure, Dark Shadow popped out in front of Izuku.

"Midoryia!" Dark Shadow gasped, "What are you doing!? Get out of here before Tokoyami-"

"It's okay, Shadow," The figure replied, "No need to get defensive."

The figure turned around and took off his hood. It was Tokoyami.

"Tokoyami?" Izuku said, "What're you doing here?"

Tokoyami turned his back to Izuku and continued to look at the stone. After a small gust of wind blew Tokoyami's cloak away from the stone, it was revealed to be the headstone of a grave.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tokoyami replied, "You should head back to the school. This isn't your burden to bear. Everyone else is probably worried."

"Everyone is probably worried about you too, Tokoyami," Izuku said.

"Sure. Anyways, it's probably best if you go, Midoryia."

"Please, just let me help you," Izuku said, "I understand what it's like to have a weight on your shoulders. It hurts to carry it alone. No matter how strong you think you are, nobody can remain alone forever."

Tokoyami simply remained silent. Dark Shadow looked a little angry about the way his master was acting. He began to rant at Tokoyami.

"He's trying to help you, Tokoyami!" Dark Shadow said, "You should stop being so stubborn and at least explain what's going on!"

Tokoyami clenched his fists in a fury and turned sharply to Izuku.

"Leave me alone, Midoryia!" Tokoyami yelled, "This is none of your business!"

Izuku jumped at the sudden outburst but raised his voice at the Jet-Black hero.

"I'm not going to leave you to deal with this!"

"Stop lying, Midoriya! Get out of my sight! I don't want you here!"

Tokoyami gave Izuku a signature death glare and turned back to the headstone.

Izuku turned to leave and began walking back up the hill. That's when Dark Shadow snuck away from Tokoyami and placed a comforting hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Don't take this personally, Midoryia," Dark Shadow said as Izuku turned to look at him.

"Tokoyami hates talking about his feelings. He doesn't like people being dragged into his problems, so he pushes them away."

"Why does he do it?" Izuku asked.

Dark Shadow sighed as he showed Izuku a picture of a girl. She looked to be about 9 years old, and her smile seemed to warm Izuku's heart. She was blonde and had piercing blue eyes.

"Her name was Hikari Nazomu," Dark Shadow explained, "She was Tokoyami's best friend ever since preschool. Her quirk was called Sun, and she was able to produce light from her hands if the sun was present. Her friendship with Tokoyami was unique, and they were the real-life Ying-Yang."

Izuku noticed that the girl was wearing something around her neck. It was the keychain Bakugo destroyed.

"Nazomu was the only person to accept Tokoyami's introverted personality," Dark Shadow continued, "They always talked and played together. She took him to social outings and was the only one who knew about Tokoyami's miniature obsession with collecting keychains. Their bond was only breakable by death."

Dark Shadow then turned to look at the headstone. It didn't take much for Izuku to realize Nazomu's fate.

"They were heading to the park," Dark Shadow muttered, "A villain attacked it, and children were running amuck to find their parents. The villain managed to chase Tokoyami into the tunnel slide and trap him. I tried to help, but the villain was too fast for me to keep my eye on him. Nazomu noticed that we were gone, and she heard Tokoyami yelling from inside the slide, so she ran after him and started to attack. The villain saw her, and…well…um…"

Dark Shadow began to choke up but held it in as he continued.

"Tokoyami found her after the pros showed up. She took off her necklace, which is the one in that picture, and placed it around his neck. She died in his arms, and he was absolutely devastated. Tokoyami shut himself away from the world and refused to speak of his feelings ever since. He also hates when people give up anything for him. It just reminds him too much of Nazomu. That's why I went crazy about Shoji's injury on the night of the Villain Attack during training camp. I felt just as responsible for her death as Tokoyami did. Both of us couldn't stand the thought of losing another friend."

Izuku glanced at Tokoyami, who seemed to be talking to the stone.

"That keychain was originally a gift for her, and the last thing she touched. That's why it was so important to Tokoyami," Dark Shadow added, "She was the small spark of light in his dark heart. When she was killed, so was all his joy and hope."

Tokoyami turned his head slightly to where Izuku could see one of his red eyes. This movement indicated that Tokoyami knew something was going on, but he was still focused on the headstone.

Izuku didn't know what to do. He didn't really have any experience with comforting anyone with death. He quietly made his way over to Tokoyami, who had turned away from him by now.

"Tokoyami?" Izuku whispered as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Tokoyami stiffened at the contact. He wasn't quite used to being touched.

"Why are you still here? I told you to go," Tokoyami replied.

"I know about Nazomu."

Tokoyami glared at Dark Shadow as he faced his master with a nervous look.

"So, now you've been told of the situation. Now go."

"No. You're not going to deal with this by yourself."

"I've been doing it for seven years now. I'm okay on my own."

"No one can face everything alone. You've already suffered by yourself for long enough. I know you bury your feelings like fossils. But like all fossils, someone has to dig them up."

"Not if they're deep enough."

Tokoyami then knelt to place a flower in front of the headstone. He began to tremble a little.

"I don't need anyone to be there for me. I can't have people disappear from my life if they were never part of it in the first place."

Izuku's heart clenched as he knelt beside the Jet-Black hero.

"What about Koda and Shoji? They-"

"I'm planning to not remain in contact with anyone once we become pro heroes."

"Tokoyami," Izuku begged, "Don't do that to yourself…"

"I don't think that I can handle any more deaths, Midoriya," Tokoyami said as tears began to spill from his eyes, "I hate feeling responsible for Nazomu. If Koda, Shoji, Sato, you, or anybody else dies, I don't know if I can take it. I hate death! It just rips up relationships like pieces of paper and burns it!"

Izuku did the only thing he could think of in that moment. Izuku wrapped Tokoyami in a hug. Dark Shadow coiled around the two like a scarf. Tokoyami at first tried to push them off, but eventually succumbed to the comfort.

"Why did she have to go?" Tokoyami muttered as Izuku began to cry softly too.

Izuku hated to see his friend in so much pain. Tokoyami had changed so much in the few seconds that passed. The terrifying vibe he had previously given had melted away, and now all that remained was the traumatized nine-year-old that Nazomu left behind.

They sat in silence together for what seemed like hours. The full moon was now upon them. The rays softly shined on the three and the stars glimmered above.

"I'm s-sorry that you had to deal with me, Midoryia," Tokoyami finally said, "I didn't mean to put my problems on your shoulders."

"Don't worry about it, Tokoyami," Izuku replied as he let go of Tokoyami, "I don't mind at all. Besides, it must've been painful for you and Dark Shadow to go through all of this yourselves for seven years."

Tokoyami only nodded in reply as he stood up.

"Nazomu would've liked you. She was always walking around with a smile. She also put in her best effort in anything she did," He said.

"She sounds amazing," Izuku replied with a smile.

Tokoyami suddenly felt a small smile creep onto his face as Dark Shadow placed a flower of his own on the headstone.

"We buried her in the Storm's Eye Graveyard because I felt that only those who were determined enough to fight the storm are worthy of seeing Nazomu's grave," Tokoyami added, "You're truly remarkable, Midoryia."

Izuku smiled at the compliment.

"We should probably head back to school," Tokoyami said, "Mr. Aizawa will probably question where we are."

"Do the teachers know about Nazomu?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, I told them about it on my application. Principal Nezu told me that I could go any time except on test nights. I'm also told to be back at school by curfew."

Tokoyami then glanced at his small pocket watch that he carried with him.

"We have to go. We got twenty minutes until curfew."

"Until next time, Nazomu," Tokoyami said as he and Izuku bowed to the headstone and ran off to face the dreaded storm ahead.

**_The Storm…_**

The storm seemed to have gotten stronger than before. The hail was now the size of Tokoyami's fist and coming down twice as fast.

"Can you see me, Midoryia?" Tokoyami yelled as Dark Shadow turned to look for him.

"Yeah!" Izuku called back as he caught up with Tokoyami.

Izuku could barely see Tokoyami's outline ahead of him with all the lightning. The thunder rattled Izuku's eardrums to where it sounded more like an earthquake.

Tokoyami suddenly jumped back as a large bolt of lightning struck right in front of him. A piece of hail also hit him in the face shortly after that.

Tokoyami managed to refocus and continued to run.

Izuku had now caught up to him and the two were running side by side. The storm was getting harsher as the wind howled.

"Just a little further, Midoryia!" Tokoyami said as he kept running.

As they kept running, a weird red dot appeared on the back of Tokoyami's neck. It looked like a laser pointer.

"Tokoyami!" Izuku yelled, "There's something on your neck!"

Tokoyami smacked his neck but found nothing on his hand. As soon as he turned around, something swooped down from the sky and tackled Tokoyami to the ground. Dark Shadow reacted quickly and grabbed the creature from behind. It had seemed if the red dot was like the creature's aiming system.

The creature used chain-like ropes to escape from Dark Shadow's grasp. It picked itself up and jumped back from the group.

The creature was revealed to be a Nomu as the lightning struck the ground. It was a deep tan with black eyes that had no sense of life whatsoever. It was about two feet taller than Shoji, and the chains appeared to have come out of the Nomu's back. Its body had spikes which ran from the top of its head all the way down to his tailbone. The Nomu's face looked like that of an alien, with four black eyes and jagged teeth that stuck out slightly when it closed its mouth.

It roared as Izuku and Tokoyami watched it rush towards them…

Yay! Another cliff hanger! Don't worry, I'll update this story soon. Stay tuned for more. Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast mode!


	3. For those it May Concern

**Warning: This chapter consists of stabbing and some descriptive violence. If you're not comfortable with this, skip over this chapter and I'll make sure the next chapter catches up on what happened. Thank you for your time. Enjoy the rest of the story.**

**-Ricky Raccoon 7 **


	4. Fatal Fight

**'Sup guys 'n gals! I'm back with another chapter of _Light in the Abyss! _I hope that you've enjoyed the story, and I'm planning to continue to update this as soon as I can. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!**

The Nomu charged and struck quickly, and its large chains whipping out and full speed. Dark Shadow managed to latch onto one chain, and he threw the Nomu aside.

The Nomu must've been prepared for a predicament like this, because another of its chains dug into the ground and pulled itself back onto its feet.

A bolt of lightning struck down, but the Nomu blocked it with its chains.

"Shigaraki must've known about the storm," Tokoyami thought, "Those chains aren't metal."

The Nomu roared as it charged to strike again. This time, Izuku was able to punch it with five percent, and the Nomu's head was bashed into the ground.

Izuku stood back up, and Tokoyami called Dark Shadow back to him.

The Nomu pushed itself up similar to that of Moonfish. Its cold dark eyes rested on the two students, with no signs of mercy.

Its chains charged out once more, this time aiming at Izuku, who managed to dodge the attack.

"Should we try to aim at the back of its head again!?" Tokoyami yelled to Izuku.

"It could be the only way to defeat it," Izuku replied while dodging two more chains.

Dark Shadow then attempted to grab the Nomu, but the lightning kept making him shrink back in fear.

"Don't be timid now, Shadow," Tokoyami said to him, "It's merely timed streaks of light. If you can get the timing just right, you could do a sneak attack on the Nomu."

Dark Shadow shook his head a little bit before growing himself.

The Nomu let out a large roar before lashing out three more chains. They latched onto a tree and pulled it out of the ground.

"Holy Chain Nomu, Tokoyami!" Izuku gasped as the Nomu threw the tree at the two students.

The Nomu's attacks didn't stop there though, a bolt of lightning struck the ground and the Nomu vanished.

"Does it have a teleportation quirk too?" Tokoyami asked as Izuku powered himself up to ten percent.

"I'm not sure," Izuku answered, "Can Dark Shadow search for him?"

"Already on it!" Shadow exclaimed as he vanished into the fog.

The two students stood back to back as they searched their surroundings. The storm seemed to have no pity over them as it raged even more. The hailstones were smaller though, which luckily didn't cause any more damage to Izuku and Tokoyami.

Dark Shadow suddenly rushed back, but he was very small.

"Duck!" Dark Shadow squeaked as two large chains appeared from the smoke.

"Tokoyami! Midoryia!" Dark Shadow yelled, "What if we grab onto the chains when he strikes? He'll drag you to him and you can get him from there!"

"We could get our arms dislocated or ripped off if the Nomu draw back its chains too quickly. It also has spiked on its back," Tokoyami replied as the Nomu ran out from the fog.

The chains multiplied quickly, and twelve of the Nomu's chains became visible.

"Oh gosh!" Izuku exclaimed as three chains dashed towards him.

Dark Shadow managed to catch them all. Dark Shadow growled and yanked the chains towards him, coiling back for a punch.

Tokoyami then realized what the Nomu was doing.

"Shadow! Stop!" Tokoyami yelled, "The Nomu-"

The Nomu wrapped three more of its chains around Izuku's neck and pushed Shadow away. Izuku was trying to use One for All to break the chains, but like the All-Might Nomu, this Nomu had shock absorption.

"Midoryia!" Tokoyami cried out as the Nomu let out a blood-curdling laugh.

Izuku was struggling to breath. He had his hands around the chains, attempting to get free.

"Come on, Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled as he and Dark Shadow ran towards the Nomu.

Although it clearly had its focus on Izuku, the Nomu saw Tokoyami and its hands grabbed and tried to crush Tokoyami.

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow were now on the ground trying not to become one with the Earth. Tokoyami's crimson eyes stared at his struggling classmate, and tears ran down his face.

"I can't lose you…no…No!"

The weight of the Nomu's hands was now starting to hurt. Dark Shadow was wailing as more lightning erupted from the clouds.

_"Shoji!" Tokoyami cried as Moonfish's tooth blade struck Shoji._

_"Argh!" Shoji yelped as he grabbed his bleeding arm._

_"No! Shadow, stay in!" Tokoyami begged as Dark Shadow grew larger._

_"He hurt Shoji!" Dark Shadow roared, "He could go even farther as killing Shoji if we let him."_

_Tokoyami knew deep in his heart that Dark Shadow was right, but the consequences could be horrible. However, Shadow was now enveloping Tokoyami in darkness._

_"I'm doing this, so we don't lose Shoji."_

_All that Tokoyami could do was yell._

As the memory replayed in his head, Tokoyami felt Dark Shadow grow stronger because of what he felt.

"Come on, Shadow," Tokoyami said, "Just a little more…"

_"You and lil' Shadow are strong!"_

"Tsuyu?" Tokoyami yelled.

He must be hearing things.

_"Be strong…"_

That was Nazomu. Her words rang through his head.

_"I don't have long, Tokoyami…" Nazomu coughed out, "You'll have to go on with life without me."_

_"I can't, Nazomu," Tokoyami choked out, "I don't think I can go on…without you."_

_"You have to," Nazomu muttered as some blood ran down the corners of her mouth._

_"Please! No!" Tokoyami screamed as Nazomu took off her necklace, kissed it, and placed it on Tokoyami's hand._

_"Shadow will find help! You're gonna be okay!" Tokoyami continued as more tears spilled from his eyes._

_"Promise me…that you won't remain alone," Nazomu whispered, "Make some friends…become a hero…be strong…"_

_Tokoyami watched her eyes slowly close._

_"I love you, Tokoyami Fumikage…"_

_Tokoyami held her hand, only to find it cold and pale._

_"No! Nazomu! Please…don't go…"_

_Tokoyami wrapped his pinky around hers and squeezed it._

_"I promise you," Tokoyami said, "I will become a hero, for you, Nazomu."_

_The paramedics arrived shortly after her passing and took her body away. They asked Tokoyami a few questions before taking her body to her parents. Tokoyami held the keychain to his chest while Dark Shadow coiled around him in a comforting hug._

_He promised himself to never face this pain again. He would not have any close friends. He won't know the locations of anymore graves._

_He will be isolated._

Tokoyami felt the weight of the Nomu lift off of him faster and faster.

"I lost Nazomu, I nearly lost Shoji, I won't let Midoryia die too!"

"Black Ankh!" Tokoyami yelled as the Nomu exploded off of him and fell backwards.

Dark Shadow was now covering Tokoyami, who had a terrifying grin.

"You…" Tokoyami roared as he launched himself at the Nomu.

The Nomu was surprised at the strike and dropped Izuku, who surprisingly remained alive. Izuku coughed a little before seeing Tokoyami.

Dark Shadow's eyes had become a crimson red.

"I know you have shock absorption, but do you have regeneration?" Tokoyami muttered before Dark Shadow grabbed onto one of the Nomu's arms and dislocated it.

Izuku smirked as he got onto his feet. He ran besides Tokoyami, who had backed away from the Nomu.

"I have an idea, it may sound bad, but it might work," Tokoyami said.

The two students charged at the Nomu, who was trying to fix his arm, and they did a double punch.

"Shadow for All!" Dark Shadow yelled as the two boys hit the Nomu right in all four of its eyes.

The Nomu roared as it covered its bleeding eyes.

Dark Shadow taunted the Nomu to distract it while Izuku ran behind the Nomu. He then used twenty percent to hit the Nomu in its weak spot, which was the crevice where the chains came out.

The Nomu was suddenly hit by lightning and it collapsed.

"The chains must've been what the Nomu used to protect itself from the lightning," Izuku explained.

"I guess Shigaraki didn't see this coming," Dark Shadow said as he unattached himself from Tokoyami.

The two boys stuck around for a few moments to make sure that the Nomu was for sure out cold.

"Thanks, Midoryia," Tokoyami said, "I wouldn't have been able to take the Nomu on without you."

"Don't thank me!" Izuku replied nervously, "You came up with the plan and saved me from lack of oxygen."

"You did much more, trust me."

The two boys were able to run through some of the storm since they barely had any injuries.

"Tokoyami!" Dark Shadow cried as a random chain appeared and aimed at Izuku.

Tokoyami pushed Izuku out of the way and felt the chain go through him. Blood covered the end of the chain and Tokoyami's sweater.

"Tokoyami!" Izuku cried as Dark Shadow disappeared into the storm.

When Shadow returned, the chain dropped and Tokoyami fell to the ground.

"Tokoyami! I'm so sorry! This is my fault!" Izuku yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

"Don't worry about me," Tokoyami sputtered, "Get out of the storm, now."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"I know you couldn't leave me at Training Camp, but this time, you have to. For your sake, and mine."

"T-Tokoyami! Please stay alive! Come on! We can make it!"

Izuku cradled Tokoyami's body as his small cried became screams. Dark Shadow tried to shake Tokoyami a little to keep him awake.

"Don't die! Please!"

Tokoyami rolled his head to the side and closed his eyes.

"Tokoyami!"

**Yay more cliffhangers! Is Tokoyami dead? Stay tuned to find out the fate of our Jet-Black Hero! Also, there's a quote in here that is a parody of a running gag from the 60's Batman show, did you catch it? Rest in Peace Adam West (1928-2017). Anyways, Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast Mode! Until next time :D**


	5. Friends

**Man, this story is getting good, huh? I'm sorry for the wait, but I am here! *Inserts All-Might Face* Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

Tokoyami had no idea how long he was out for. He looked at his midsection only to discover that his blood-stained shirt had reverted back to Navy Blue. He stood up to get a look at his environment. The air around him was completely cold, and Izuku wasn't anywhere in sight. Matter of fact, nothing was in sight.

Instead of the storm he was in a few seconds ago, he was in a space that was white, and nothing but white. He looked around and saw the exact same thing.

"Dark Shadow?" Tokoyami called as Dark Shadow appeared.

"Where are we, Fumikage?" Dark Shadow asked as he recoiled from all the brightness.

"I have no idea," Tokoyami answered, "But we should keep our guard up, just in case."

"Don't worry, Fumikage," A feminine voice reassured, "Here, you are free from all evil and suffering."

Tokoyami knew that voice. It deepened since he last heard it, but it didn't take any time at all to recognize the voice.

"Nazomu?" Tokoyami gasped as a young girl appeared next to him.

Her blonde hair reached all the way down to her hips. Her eyes were a bright blue along with her blue T-shirt. She had black jeans and blue sneakers. She appeared to be about Tokoyami's age despite dying so young. She was wearing the same clothes she was wearing, but her age only changed.

"Hi, Fumikage!" Nazomu squealed as she gave Tokoyami her signature bone-crushing hug, "It's been forever! I missed you so much!"

Tokoyami couldn't say anything. His entire body trembled with overwhelming emotions. He returned the hug and broke down. His feelings have been suppressed for so long, and he constantly pushed people away. Now, the only person who had ever forced their way past the wall around his heart was finally in his arms again.

"I missed you, Nazomu," Tokoyami whispered as a bawling Dark Shadow joined the hug.

"You're alive!" Dark Shadow wailed as Nazomu stroked his head.

"I see you boys haven't changed a bit," She giggled as Dark Shadow cuddled up against her.

"Nazomu, what is this place?"

"It's Heaven, Fumikage," Nazomu explained, "It takes the forms of our favorite places and makes it better than we could ever imagine! Best of all, we can go to Universal Studios for free!"

A smile worked its way onto Tokoyami's face as he looked around. Swirling colors that appeared out of nowhere painted Universal Studios in front of his very eyes. The Shadow Hill that he loved dearly, the small creek where he learned to swim, the constellations that he's both seen and never seen, the large buildings that created intriguing shadows along the grass, all of it was there. The whole thing seemed like a figment of his imagination.

The air was clean and smelled of flowers. The sky was a bright blue, and a small breeze swayed the newly formed grass below him. The sun shined brightly upon the three figures, and all Tokoyami could do was watch in awe.

"This place belongs to us, Fumikage," Nazomu said, "There'll be no bedtime, no villains, no death, no evil."

The swirling colors returned, and they began twisting together to create a jungle gym. Other colors flattened and created a hollow cylinder to make a tunnel. The final strands floated into position as a swing set appeared in front of Tokoyami's eyes.

The park was empty, silent, just the way it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be just them that day, but the Grim Reaper decided to make a surprise visit.

"You want to try this again?" Nazomu asked as she ran to the swings, "Come on, Fumikage!"

"I'll be right there!" Tokoyami yelled as he tried to move his feet.

He couldn't move. His feet were glued to the ground, and no matter how hard he tried, his feet remained pinned.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami called, "Can you help me out of this trap?"

Dark Shadow pulled Tokoyami's arms and gave a few hard tugs before trying from the waist. Tokoyami tried to move his feet to loosen them, but with no avail. Dark Shadow eventually recoiled and retreated back inside Tokoyami. Nazomu noticed this and walked to Tokoyami with a resting face replacing her warm smile.

"Nazomu! I have no idea what's happening, or know-"

"You're hesitating," Nazomu said, "Why do you hesitate, Fumikage?"

"I have no hesitation. I want to be with you, free of evil, and happy forever. There's nothing holding me back now."

"Did you make friends?"

"I made simple acquaintances. There was no connection I had with a single person. Besides, once they become heroes, they could be here one day and dead the next, so what's the point of making friends just to grieve more?"

Nazomu took Tokoyami's hands into hers. A small smile worked its way onto her face.

"I know its hard to admit it, Fumikage. You've always been so stubborn. I love that about you, but you need to understand that just because you don't think of anyone as important does not mean you aren't important in their eyes."

"Am I though? Izuku only chose me for the Calvary Battle because-"

"Because he believed you were powerful. You've been so caught up in your own grief that you forgot the many people who care about you."

"Nazomu-"

"What about the boy with the laser-stomach? He seems to be very kind to you. How about the boy with the tail and the boy with the grape-head? They seem to respect you."

"What? No…"

"The boy with the baking quirk seems to smile whenever he's with you. He actually manages to make you smile at his jokes."

"Sato? He-"

"The rock-headed boy only speaks to you and a few others. You helped him break out of his shell despite him not speaking a word. A bond without words is one of the strongest."

"I guess Koda is closer to me than others, but-"

"For goodness sake, Fumikage! Even the six-armed boy had his arm sliced off for you! What does that say about your friendship?"

"Shoji…"

"The frog girl also seems to like you very much both in and out of the exams."

Tokoyami tensed up a little bit. Dark Shadow reappeared and started to poke him playfully.

"Your parents, Fumikage! You're their only son, and they'll never have another son! Imagine their faces when they found out that they never saw you again! They love you with everything they can give."

"You're right…they'll be very heartbroken."

"Do you get what I'm trying to say? People need you."

"They have other people in their lives they need to love and care for, and they'll get over my disappearance eventually, right? I mean, you have to move on at some point."

"Yet you never got over my death, did you?"

Time paused right then and there. He could not argue with such a truthful statement.

"The green-haired boy is crying right now over you. He feels guilty for your death because you gave your life for him. Tell me Fumikage, am I the only one who feels like this is Deja-Vu?"

Tokoyami shook his head.

"There is only one and always will be one Tokoyami Fumikage. No one can replace you."

Tokoyami felt tears rush to his face.

"You need to return back to your world. There are people waiting on your arrival."

"Can't I take you with me?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yeah! Why don't you come back with us? You'll get along great with the class. I bet even Bakugo would admire your strength!" Dark Shadow said.

"I can't do that, Fumikage," Nazomu answered solemnly, "My time on Earth is up."

"Your parents would love to see you again."

"They're already here with me," Nazomu replied as two people appeared from behind her, "They were killed in another villain attack a few years ago. My family is all here, Fumikage. If I go back, there's nothing for me to return to. Besides, my main purpose was to motivate you and to love you. Unfortunately, it ended so soon."

"Your purpose was bigger than that," Tokoyami said, "You were a light to everyone that came in contact with you. That's why I love you so much."

Nazomu smiled brightly as she embraced Tokoyami. He suddenly felt his vision blur and his body become light.

"Keep your word, Fumikage," Nazomu whispered, "Remember, become a hero and make friends, okay? You can't face everything alone."

"I will," Tokoyami answered as is vision went black.

"For you, Nazomu."

**It's been so long since I've uploaded this! I'm glad I did, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you guys for following and Favoriting, I'm really happy about it! I hope you liked Nazomu's character, she was fun to write. Anyways, please review if you want to, and have a great rest of your day! Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast Mode!**


End file.
